


Remember Me.

by WardensGrace



Category: Coco (Movie), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Character Death, M/M, Old Men In Love, Past Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper/Soldier76 - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, Remember Me lyrics, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, coco - Freeform, i don’t know what else to tag this, this is pretty sad, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardensGrace/pseuds/WardensGrace
Summary: A sad, angst filled short story based off of the song Remember Me from the movie Coco. Read the notes for the art comic that goes with this!





	Remember Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short fic I wrote for my friends art that you can find both here-
> 
> http://trans--76.tumblr.com/post/172153464012/manlychan-so-i-watched-coco-with-friends-last
> 
> And here- https://twitter.com/Manlychaan/status/976977367628439557
> 
> Please go look at it because he’s a wonderful artist and he hurt me with the comic :,3

       Gabriel let out another slow breath as he appears in the doorway of the hospital room. He shouldn’t be here, but yet here he is. He gazes across the room, not wanting to look but he knows he has to. The room is dim, moonlight peeking through the window and casting a pale light over Jack’s form that was curled up underneath the thin hospital sheets.  He hated this- hated seeing  _his Jackie_ so  still. He didn’t know if he was even wanted here- not after everything that happened between the two of them. But Ana had told him that he had to see Jack, had insisted that his lover wanted to see him before- before he died.

 

**_Remember me…_ **

 

       He steps forward, pulling his mask  off slowly as he listens to the wheezing, shaky breaths Jack takes. A mask covers his lips, to assist the man in the simple task of breathing. It hurts to see the man he loved-  _loves_ \- like this. He doesn’t move any further though as the familiar lyrics slip out- ones he tried so desperately to forget time and time again.

 

**_Though I have to say goodbye…_ **

 

       He moves across the room silently,  closer to the bed where Jack lay. The other’s skin has almost a grey hue to it, scarred and damaged from the harshness experienced over the past two decade. His white hair is greasy, tangled in a way that almost makes Gabriel want to run his fingers through it to smooth out the knots. He doesn’t though, instead he continues to stand next to the bed and sings softly.

 

**_Remember me… Don’t let it make you cry…_ **

 

       Pale, unseeing eyes flicker open, almost  making Gabe pause. But a soft crinkle around Jack’s eyes tells him that he’s allowed to stay.

 

**_For even if I am far away I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you, every night we are apart…_ **

 

       Jack pulls his breathing mask off  with a trembling hand, his fingers bony and calloused from years of abuse. He remembers kissing every one of those fingers as they laid in bed, exchanging secrets under the covers. He remembers having to teach Jack how to dance in their small, shared room during SEP. He remembers singing to Jack for the first time, the soft wonder that the blonde held in his eyes as he listened to Gabriel strum the guitar.

 

**_Remember me…_ **

 

       Jack’s other hand trembles,  reaching up weakly towards him. He meets it half way, carefully avoiding letting the gauntlet’s claws tear into Jack’s skin. He wishes desperately that Jack could see him, but at the same time he's glade the other can't. Jack is unable to see the monster of a man he had become.

 

**_Though I have to travel far, remember me… Each time you hear a sad guitar…_ **

 

       He lets his hand be guided up  towards Jack’s cheek, briefly wishing he had removed his gloves along with his mask. His hand cradles Jack’s cheek, his clawed fingers carefully brushing against the edge of the bandage patched over the other’s eye. He wishes he had gotten here sooner, so that they could've talked. Talked about what had happened between them so long ago. But he was too late- Jack is quickly slipping away.

 

**_Know that I am with you the only way I can be… Until you’re in my arms again…_ **

 

       The smile he receives is one he  doesn’t deserve. Jack leans into his hand, a painful noise passing through his lover’s lips. He can see Jack’s soul flickering, withering away into nothing. Yet, he continues to sing- even as he feels his eyes begin to burn. He watches Jack’s soul flicker weakly before slowly, completely going out. The beeping stutters and pans out, confirming what he already knew.

 

**_Remember me…_ **

 

       He leans down, pressing a kiss to  Jack’s forehead before standing. He closes his eyes, putting his mask back on as he melts into the darkness. He knows the anger will come later, harsh and unstoppable. But right now he feels empty, completely lost. Nothing ties him to this world any longer- not with his sunshine gone. Soon enough, his own soul will fade. He would be with Jack again soon enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna come yell at me to motivate me to write more stuff? My tumblr is @trans—76 and my Twitter is @traans76


End file.
